Farewell
by Chocolaput
Summary: "Tahukah kau aku mengamatimu setiap hari? Kau tidak perlu tahu karena aku seperti Centaurus yang diam-diam mengamati pergerakan bintang." Special for 'Hyung'. Warning inside.


**FAREWELL**

Disclaimer: Paman Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: Mengandung terlalu banyak OOC, ending gaje, typo(s), AU, dan segala sesuatu yang membuat sakit perut dan mual.

Didedikasikan untuk seseorang yang kupanggil 'Hyung'

"Tahukah kau aku mengamatimu setiap hari? Kau tidak perlu tahu karena aku seperti Centaurus yang diam-diam mengamati pergerakan bintang."

Matahari sepertinya terbit terlalu awal, terlalu rendah, dan terlalu menyilaukan. Di hadapan jendela dia masih mondar-mandir, mengetukkan jemari kakinya ke lantai. Sejak awal ini salah. Sebagai seorang gadis, tidak seharusnya hal bodoh ini ia lakukan. Pagi sudah merambat di dinding luar kamarnya. Akan sangat sayang jika dia melewatkan momen ini. Tetapi, menghadiri momen ini sebenarnya juga sangat salah.

Karena dia kelas dua.

Dan Sasuke-senpai kelas tiga.

Dia mendesah, keras dan janggal. Bibirnya sudah benar-benar merah, sudah berjam-jam ia terus menggigitinya. Gadis itu tidak tahu apa yang harus dia persiapkan untuk momen ini. Haruskah ia memakai seragamnya? Tapi seharusnya hari ini dia libur karena Sasuke-senpai. Karena anak kelas tiga merayakan acara kelulusan hari ini.

Ini kesempatan terakhirnya dan ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan.

Dia belum menyentuh air sama sekali sejak semalam, meski untuk mencuci muka ataupun menyikat gigi. Dia benar-benar bingung bagaimana memulai hari ini. Beagaimana memulai. . . semua ini. Disaat tubuhnya terasa pegal karena tidak tidur semalaman, Sasuke-senpai pasti sudah bersiap-siap untuk hari ini. Dan kalau dia tidak datang, benar-benar tidak ada kesempatan lagi.

Gadis itu membayangkan Sasuke-senpai. Ketika seragam sekolah mereka yang jelek tampak mempesona ketika Sasuke-senpai yang mengenakan, sesuatu dalam perutnya meleleh. Dia pasti lebih keren hari ini. Dalam acara-acara penting begini, senpai-nya itu selalu tampak_ lebih. _Seperti ada yang telah menekan tombol_ on_ untuk meningkatkan pesonanya. Senpai-_nya._

Dia berbalik menghadap cermin yang tergantung miring di dinding kamarnya. Satu-satunya cermin besar dalam ruangan itu yang bisa memperlihatkan seluruh tubuhnya. Bukan berarti ada cermin kecil disana. Kerena cermin adalah bencana terbesar hidupnya. Dia benci bagaimana cermin mempengaruhi gadis-gadis seusianya sementara dirinya sendiri tidak terpengaruh.

Lihat, batinnya. 'Sasuke-senpai pasti akan jijik melihatmu sekarang'. Training hitam yang robek di bagian lutunya dan sudah kependekan, kaus kuning norak dengan wajah Spongebob Squarepants nyengir didadanya dan rambut pink yang menjuntai kusut hingga bawah bahunya. Menyedihkan. Lingkaran hitam dibawah mata hijaunya yang mengantuk dan pipinya yang menggembung menyebalkan. Berat badannya naik satu kilo bulan ini. Dan dia belum mandi.

Terlalu mencolok, terlalu banyak warna yang saling menyimpang melekat ditubuhnya. Pink, hijau, kuning. Sasuke-senpai tidak mencolok seperti itu. Sasuke-senpai tidak seperti _ tidak sepertimu, Sakura._

Kemarin lusa ia menghabiskan waktunya bersama Tenten untuk membeli hadiah perpisahan untuk Sasuke-senpai. Tenten membeli sesuatu untuk Neji-senpai. Kemarin lusa adalah hari yang sama menyedihkannya dengan pagi ini. Sakura tidak pernah benar-benar memikirkan tentang hadiah perpisahan seperti yang diumumkan Tenten kepada teman-temannya untuk momen ini jauh-jauh hari. Dan Sakura berakhir di toko jam tangan. Pilihannya jatuh secara acak pada jam tangan hitam dengan jarum berwarna biru dan angka-angka berwarna merah. Sakura sudah membungkusnya, tapi sekarang. . .

Dia merutuki dirinya sendiri kenapa harus menyukai seorang senpai.

Ponselnya bergetar. Satu pesan dari Tenten [Aku sekolah, dimana kau?]. Jemarinya mengetik cepat. [Didepan cermin. Menunggu keajaiban]. Menunggu keajaiban mendatangkan banyak keberanian kepadanya. Dia melempar ponselnya ke ranjang dan berjalan cepat ke kamar mandi. Lakukan dan selesaikan.

Tetapi pintu kamar mandinya terkunci. Sakura mengetuk. Suara orang menyikat gigi terdengar dari dalam.

"Sebentar," seorang laki-laki berbicara dibarengi suara berkumur dan keran air yang menyala. Lalu, keran itu mati dan pintu terbuka.

"Uh. Kau belum berangkat, Nii-san?" tanya Sakura pada laki-laki berambut merah yang keluar dari kamar mandi dengan setelan seragam rapi.

"Setelah ini," jawab kakaknya.

"Un, lalu kenapa kau masih menyikat gigi?"

"Hei, aku harus terlihat keren hari ini. Tidak lucu jika ada cabai yang terselip digigiku, tahu," kakaknya menepuk bahu Sakura.

Sakura mendengus.

"Sudahlah, Kaa-san dan Tou-san menungguku dibawah. Acara perpisahan ini tidak boleh kulewatkan. Baik-baik dirumah, adik kecil."

Acara perpisahan. Sakura terkesiap.

Sasori-nii juga kelas tiga. Gawat jika kakanya tahu kalau Sakura menyukai Sasuke-senpai. Gawat. Bukan hanya masalah harga diri. Ia sudah menyimpan hal ini rapat-rapat dari Sasori-nii. Sakura akan sangat malu jika Sasori-nii tahu masalah ini. Tetapi, yang membuatnya merasa panik adalah: Sasori-nii dan Sasuke-senpai pernah berebut pacar, dan hal itu baru terjadi semester lalu.

Dibantingnya pintu kamar mandi dan ia membenturkan kepalanya disana. Bagaimana kalau Sasori-nii tahu bahwa ia ke sekolah hari ini?

Sakura menuju wastafel, mencuci mukanya dan berkumur-kumur. Sasori-nii tidak boleh tahu masalah ini, bahkan walau hanya mendengusnya. Tidak boleh. Karena mereka pernah berebut pacar. Pacar. Dan cewek itu sekarang jadi pacar Sasuke-senpai. Cewek sok kalem berambut indigo itu, Hinata Hyuuga. Sepupu jauh Neji-senpai. Menyebalkan.

Gadis itu mendengus, untuk yang ke-entahlah hari ini. Pasta gigi rasa mint itu tiba-tiba terasa hambar dimulutnya. Memikirkan, pada kenyataannya ia dan Sasuke-senpai sebenarnya tidak saling mengenal, hanya dia tahu terlalu banyak tentangnya. Dan sampai lulus SMA mereka-Sasuke-senpai daan sebut saja pacarnya 'She-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named' (Sakura tidak sudi menyebut namanya) belum putus-putus juga. Bagaimana kalu mereka menikah? Sakura tidak sanggup memikirkan ini. Maka ia menanggalkan bajunya dan berlari kecil ke bawah shower.

Apa yang harus ia kenakan hari ini? Sesuatu yang membuat Sasuke-senpai terkesan. Tapi. . . apa? Sasuke-senpai tidak akan terkesan padanya karena terlalu banyak kejadian memalukan di antara mereka. Ralat: karena terlalu banyak hal memalukan yang dia lakukan dihadapan Sasuke-senpai.

Masih segar diotak Sakura ingatan ketika ia menubruk Sasuke-senpai sampai terjerembab saat ia akan keluar dari kantin. Ia tidak sengaja, sungguh! Berkali-kali ia meminta maaf. Sasuke-senpai sih langsung bilang dia tidak apa-apa (karena dia baik, pikir Sakura) tetapi orang itu, orang yang selalu ada disebelah Sasuke-senpai kemanapun ia melangkah, memarahi Sakura habis-habisan. Orang berambut kuning menyebalkan itu, Naruto-senpai.

Sudahlah Sakura, mengingat-ingat hal itu akan membuatmu terkena hipertensi. Akhirnya dia memilih seragam ini untuk pergi keacara perpisahan. Seragam standar anak Konoha High school. Kemeja lengan pendek dengan dua garis berwarna merah melingkari lengannya (tanda bahwa ia anak kelas dua), rompi hitam dan rok lipik kotak-kotak warna merah dan hitam tepat diatas lututnya. Seragam jelek, menurut Sakura.

Ia membiarkan rambut pink-nya yang agak keriting menjuntai bebas. Kadang Sakura berpikir, dan bertanya-tanya, kenapa rambutnya keriting dan rambut Sasori-nii memiliki keriting yang – bagaimana ya – sebutlah, keren? Rambut Sakura keriting dan terkesan jelek, tapi keriting rambut Sasori-nii tidak jelek begini.

Baiklah-baiklah, seragam rapi, parfum sudah disemprot, sepatu bersih, hadiah perpisahan sudah masuk tas, siap berangkat. Tunggu aku Sasuke-senpai. Sakura tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Entah bagaimana kepercayaan dirinya mendadak mendadak meningkat.

Setelah perjalanan menaiki bus lima belas menit dan berjalan kaki sepuluh menit, akhirnya Sakura sampai di gerbang depan sekolahnya. Konoha High School. Ini hanyalah sekolah biasa. Masih ada sekolah lain di kota ini yang lebih keren, Akatsuki High School, misalnya. Tetapi Sakura tidak menyesal (karena ada Sasuke-senpai)

Tenten sudah lumutan menunggunya sejak tadi. Ia memaki Sakura sampai Sakura merasa gendang telinganya menggelinding bersembunyi di otaknya. Namun setelah memaki Sakura, Tenten menyeretnya menuju Gedung F yang terletak dibelakang lapangan tenis. Gedung F hanya digunakan untuk acara-acara seperti ini. Bagian dalamnya berbentuk seperti theater raksasa dengan panggung besar.

Penjagaan disana sangat ketat. Awalnya, Tenten dan Sakura langsung ingin menerobos masuk, tetapi anak-anak OSIS menghadang mereka. Shikamaru, ketua OSIS yang sekelas dengan mereka mengomeli mereka berdua sambil sesekali menguap.

"Shikamaru, kumohon perbolehkan kami masuk!" bujuk Tenten.

"Hoam. . .!" dia menguap lagi, "kalian ini bagaimana, sih? Harusnya kalian di rumah menikmati hari libur kalian. Bukannya malah mencari perhatian senpai-senpai itu!"

"Kami tidak mencari perhatian, Bodoh!" ucap Sakura dibarengi pelototan mata super tajam.

"Aku tidak bodoh, Bodoh!"

"Izinkan kami masuk."

"Tidak," Shikamaru menggeleng.

"Ayolah Shikamaru. . . aku harus bertemu Neji-senpai," kata Tenten.

"Aku juga harus bertemu Sasuke-senpai," imbuh sakura.

"Kalau kubilang tidak itu artinya T-I-D-A-K! Pergi sana!" ujar Shikamaru.

"Tidak mau!" Sakura dan Tenten bebarengan berteriak sampai Shikamaru menutup telinganya.

"Kalian berdua ini bisa diam tidak, sih?" Shikamaru agaknya mulai merasa jengkel dengan dua orang ini.

"Kalau kami bilang tidak itu artinya T-I-D-A-K! Izinkan kami masuk!"

"Hey, kau tidak boleh membentakku menggunakan kata-kataku, Pink!" Shikamaru mengacungkan telunjuknya yang berkuku pendek ke depan hidung Sakura.

"Itu bukan urusanku!" Sakura balas membentak.

"Kalau kalian berdua begitu ingin bertemu orang-orang itu tunggu saja mereka diluar gedung karena mereka pasti akan keluar," Shikamaru menyeringai,"kecuali kalau ada kebakaran dan mereka hangus terbakar didalamnya."

"Hey," Tenten terbakar emosi,"jaga ucapanmu, Jelek!"

"Kau yang jelek."

Akhirnya, setelah perdebatan yang jauh lebih panjang dengan ketua OSIS Shikamaru dan pertimbangan ini itu dipihak Sakura dan Tenten, keputusan final mereka adalah, sesuai yang Shikamaru sarankan, mereka menunggu Neji-senpai dan Sasuke-senpai keluar dari Gedung F setelah acara perpisahan selesai. Mereka berdua duduk dibawah pohon mahogany dipinggir Gedung F. Menurut mereka, ini adalah tempat yang strategis karena bisa melihat pintu keluar tanpa dihalangi apapun. Walaupun lengan Tenten sudah digigit nyamuk sekali dan kaki Sakura digigit semut dua kali, mereka tetap bertahan. Lakukan sekarang dan selesaikan, batin Sakura berkali-kali, berusaha menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Sakura melihatnya. Ia berjalan melalui pintu keluar menggunakan seragam sekolah Konoha High School. Sebelah tangannya dimasukkan dalam saku celana sementara tangan yang lain membawa sesuatu yang tampak seperti buku besar dengan sampul tebal berwarna biru dongker. Sesuatu yang berisi seperti arsip-arsip penting, mungkjin ijazah. Ia tidak mengancingkan satu kancing teratasnya dan rompi hitamnya tersampir dibahunya begitu saja. Rambutnya lebih pendek dari saat terakhir kalinya Sakura melihatnya, sekitar seminggu lalu. Ia sedang tersenyum pada Naruto-senpai yang masih memakai rompinya. Sakura berdiri, mengebaskan debu dan kotoran dibagian belakang roknya dan dengan mantap ia berjalan menuju Sasuke-senpai. Ia tidak peduli dimana Tenten sekarang. Lakukan sekarang dan selesaikan!

Entah dewa keberanian mana yang merasuki Sakura dan tampaknya Dewi Fortuna sekarang berdiri disampingnya. Sasuke-senpai tidak sedang bersama teman-temannya yang lain selain Naruto-senpai, ingat itu sebagai keberuntungan pertama. Kedua, Sasuke-senpai tidak sedang bersama orang tua ataupun bersama She-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Ketiga, Sakura juga tidak bertemu Sasori-nii ataupun kedua orang tuanya. Dan kini ia sudah sampai didepan Sasuke-senpai dan Naruto-senpai. Jantung Sakura berentum bukan main kerasnya.

Mereka berdua memandang Sakura Keheranan. Sakura hanya terdiam dihujani tatapan mata kedua orang itu. Tetapi Naruto-senpai mengambil tindakan.

"Permisi, maukah kau minggir? Kami berdua mau lewat," ujarnya kepada Sakura. Akan tetapi Sakura hanya melirik Naruto-senpai sekilas sebelum benar-benar memusatkan pandangannya pada Sasuke-senpai.

"Ekhm," Sakura berdeham,"bolehkah aku bicara sebentar, Sasuke-senpai?" tanya Sakura hati-hati sekali. Salah satu taktik untuk meredam jantungnya yang semakin cepat berdetak.

Sasuke-senpai mengangguk ,"Iya, bicara apa?" Sakura nyaris melompat mendengar suaranya.

"Aku ingi kita bicara berdua," kata Sakura seraya memandang Naruto-senpai. Mengusirnya dengan tatapan mata.

"Aku pergi dulu," Sakura tidak bisa menahan senyum melihat Naruto-senpai melangkah pergi dan meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Setelah Naruto-senpai benar-benar pergi, Sakura baru sadar kalu dia sangat gugup. Dia bisa merasakan telapak tangannya berkeringat.

"Jadi, bicara apa?"ucapan Sasuke-senpai menyadarkannya.

"Aku. . ." bicara apa enaknya? "begini, um. . . jadi, aku mau mengucapkan selamat atas kelulusanmu, Sasuke-senpai," kata-kata itu meluncur dari mulut Sakura dengan sendirinya. Begitu sederhana.

Sasuke-senpai tersenyum, ulangi, ter-se-nyum kepada Sakura"Terimakasih. Apa itu saja?" tanya Sasuke-senpai masih dengan senyum yang membuat usus-usus Sakura saling melilit.

Sakura menggeleng cepat,"Tidak," ia mengeluarkan bungkusan jam tangan dari tasnya dan menyodorkannya kepada Sasuke-senpai,"Aku juga ingin memberimu ini, Senpai. Tolong terimalah!" rasa panas yang menyedihkan merembeti pipi Sakura.

Wajah Sasuke-senpai tampak terkejut, "Ini untukku? Tetapi untuk apa?" tanyanya. Ia masih tampak kebingungan. Lucu juga ekspresinya kalau begitu.

Sakura memaksa tersenyum ditengah rasa panas yang membakar wajahnya,"Anggap saja ini sebagai hadiah perpisahan," mungkin wajahnya sudah memerah sekarang.

"Hadiah perpisahan?" ulang Sasuke-senpai.

"Karena." Sakura tidak yakin, tapi. . .,"karena aku menyukaimu, Senpai."

Untuk pertama kalinya Sakura mendapati mulut Sasuke-senpai menganga saking terkejutnya mendengar ucapannya.

FIN-ish.

**A/N : **Aneh ya? Iya -_- Yah namanya juga ajang curhat. Fanfic ini special untuk 'Hyung' yang tanggal 28 April besok udah perpisahan . Hyung jika kamu membaca ini (nggak mungkin juga kali -") jangan ketawa, plisssss. . . Farewell, Hyung. Terimakasih untuk 2 tahun istimewa ini . Dan thanks buat kroni-kroni saya yang sudah membantu semua ini. Bye^^


End file.
